Seduction Of Nancy Wheeler
by Survivor24
Summary: The episode where Steve seduces Nancy told from Steve's POV.


**The Seduction of Nancy Wheeler.**

She was absolutely cute. Not that he hadn't noticed her before, but did not want people to know that he fancied her. After all, he was Steve Harrington, the most alpha boy in the school. He'd already had his way with some of the hottest chicks who would first resist him but slowly and steadily happily submit themselves to him and he found that this girl was no different.

He had first asked her if she could help him tutor her for biology ( or was it Math) and she had agreed to do so.

In their very first session, as they had been studying, he made his first move.

It was just brushing his hand against hers and just for a fraction of a second, but it was electric. He had noticed the way she had flinched and knew she was sexually attracted to him.

In between the session, he flickered through her hair and then took her hand placed first a soft kiss on the back of her palm and then pulled her closer towards him. He towered over her and wrapping his hands around her waist, kissed her softly on the lips.

She first just stood there and then responded to him slowly sucking her lower lip.

Making it into a bear hug, where her body completely pressed to his, he intensified the kiss. He slowly began moving his tongue inside her mouth and she responded hesitantly at first and then with enthusiasm.

Their tongues danced around exchanging moans of pleasure for what seemed like an eternity.

This was the first make-out session she had and he was sure he was going to get much more.

But for that, he needed to have her all by himself, perhaps on a Friday night party **or better weekend getaway**.

It was 9:00 A.M and they were together in an abandoned cupboard like room below in the school where the supplies were kept.

He slowly led her inside the tiny room that could hold only 3 people at a time.

She smiled coyly putting her head down and shifting her gaze. He tilted her head and waited for her to blink and proceed to start the make-out session.

He first kissed her neck several times and once he had covered every inch of her neck proceeded on to her lips.

Once again, in the limited space, their bodies were stuck together as though attached with glue and tongues moving around in unison.

This time as they were kissing, his hands slowly went below her skirt and he placed his hands on her ass ( that was covered with panties.)

Noticing that she was still in trance, he started roaming his hands all over her ass.

Perfectly shaped, he was in absolute bliss as he caressed and squeezed her entire butt with his large palms easily covering both sides.

The bell rang and as they were leaving he invited her the weekend getaway and knew despite her hesitation she would lie to her parents and come to him.

She wanted her friend to accompany her, but he knew it did not matter, one way or other, she was going to be his sex-toy for the weekend and he was going to take every pleasure ( and even give her ) from her that was humanly possible.

The weekend had arrived, her annoying friend Barb had accompanied her and could have proved to be the third wheel, but Nah she was for 48 hours belonging to him and him alone.

The night as he was celebrating with his other 2 friends and Barb, he pulled her closer to himself and again landed a soft kiss, whispered whether she's like to go to the room above and was happy when she smiled an affirmative yes.

As he led her into the room, he noticed the smug look on the faces of his other 2 friends as they took the room next to them which meant that Birb or Barb ( whatever the fuck her name was) stood alone near the pool.

Placing her on the center of the room, he began kissing her passionately, this time no hesitancy from her end, it was fiery right from the start.

Then, he bent down and was kneeling down on all fours.

He looked up at her and then slowly lifted her skirt and placed a kiss on her bare legs.

In a swift motion, he had her skirt removed and before Nancy knew it, she was standing just in her panties in the middle of the room with Steve kissing her thighs and legs,

He then very slowly bought down her panties and then began exploring her bare ass.

Round and perfect, he began kissing her perfect ass and had her moaning already.

After exploring every inch of her perfect butt both his hands and mouth, he got up and lifted her and took her inside the shower room.

Removing her t-shirt and bra and having her completely naked, he switched on the hot water.

The mere sight of her naked, scared ( not from fear but from the excitement of what was to come) gave him a hard-on.

It's warm but not too hot, just a bit warmer than the air. It streams down over their naked bodies and slides down their skin, her figure tight and busty next to his strong white pecs.

His limbs are like tree trunks next to hers, her body almost disappearing as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her softly under the water and feeling her silky black hair dampen under the stream, clinging to her neck and shoulders. The tongues meet and she moans softly as she feels his shaft harden against her thighs.

They kiss under the water for what seems like hours, her naked body against his, hands roaming, exploring one another, feeling her soft thighs pressing, fingers gently probing at her back, massaging the muscles that have been so tense, kissing her neck and shoulders.

It feels as if he knows every inch of her intimately, touching and tasting her everywhere and possessing her entirely. His lips find hers again, hungrily, and he feels her small body, wet and slick, pressing against his.

He moves his hands underneath her ass feels its softness and the underlying muscle tone, and lifts her up easily so that she can wrap her smooth legs around his hips.

Steve steps forward quickly so that her back is up against the cool tile wall of the shower, just out of the water. She reaches up over her head and grasps the towel rack as he moves his hips below her.

He leaves one hand on her hip, supporting her weight easily while his other hand grips his manhood and guides it to her cunt lips, grunting loudly in the enclosed space as he slides easily up into her, filling her in a single stroke as she cries out, burying her face onto his shoulder.

Neither of them moves for the longest time, barely even breathing, both of them savoring the feeling of her warm moist pussy squeezing around the hard throbbing cock as it pushes inside her.

Finally, he thrusts up hard and she lets out a muffled cry against his body. He continues fucking her this way until he feels her kissing the shoulder and neck as he pushes up into her tiny body, again and again, mouths finding one another and kissing hard. The tongues move wildly against one another as her small hips grind hard against his.

Steve's hands tighten on her soft bottom, squeezing and moving her on him, stepping back round just enough so that she's still gripping the bar over her head but her torso is away from the wall.

He is pushing hard now against her pelvis, spreading her slim legs as he thrusts into her, looking down to watch as his ivory shaft moves in and out of her dark brown pussy lips over and over.

He looks back up into her dark eyes, their primal gazes locking as they fuck hard and slow until he can no longer stand it.

He strokes once more into her, bodies pressed together tightly in the steam-filled shower, holding her tight thrusting again, slow, deep, with sometimes seconds between strokes, and then again as she cries out, the tension building between each thrust.

He continues like this until her hips buck hard and she kisses him as they cum together, kissing feverishly as they finish and slowly collapse under the water streaming down the bodies, washing them clean.


End file.
